The Wimpy Team
by Green Capricorn
Summary: Wunos a trainer is brutally defeated by Cynthia...The story of Wunos' battle team.


**The Wimpy Team **

"Go Beautifly!" shouted Wunos throwing his net ball in the battlefield.

Beautifly came out in a glittering cerulean light, spreading its colored wings and generating a silver dust wind. Two seconds later a terrible ice beam attack hit Beautifly and knocked it out.

"I knew it…stupid bug!" yelled Wunos seeing that his challenge to the Sinnoh League was ruined.

Cynthia arranged her blond hair with vanity and said "I won."

"I'm intelligent enough to understand it alone, thank you!"

*

Wunos was sitting near the League waterfall enjoying the soft breeze of the sea and looking the sun setting.

Suddenly a trainer with green hair exited the building with a girl dressed of orange.

"I was winning!"

"Until that guy with red hair destroyed you…"

"At least you don't have a team like mine…" though Wunos.

In fact Wunos' team was very…uhm…strange.

It was composed by a Mismagius, a Delcatty, a Flygon, a Sunflora, an Octillery and a Beautifly…in other words a purple rag, a sweet but useless cat, a mystic green thing that didn't know to be alive, a slow flower, a versatile octopus and a weak butterfly that fainted immediately.

"How did I get here? After all I won eight gym badges with these…wimps."

**Sunflora's story**

His first Pokémon was a Turtwig that he traded for a Sunkern…but he didn't know that traded Pokémon didn't obey to trainers with few badges…this happened before he battled Gardenia…and you can guess what happened before it. The Sunkern was completely crazy: it jumped everywhere, it slept when Wunos ordered to attack and sometimes it mistook the attacks. Things didn't improved after the battle in Eterna City…on the contrary Sunkern revealed to be a slow as a broken brick, weak and powerless yellow seed.

On two encounters…he lost at least in one.

Finally, Wunos decided to make it evolve and he had to walk in all Sinnoh Underground, digging, smashing rocks, running in search of a Sun Stone.

After having found ten plates, five fossils, a load of spheres and all evolutionary stones twice he finally found it and made Sunkern evolve.

Sunflora was usually called "Stupid flower.".

**Delcatty's story**

When he didn't even know what Pokémon were, Wunos was strolling near lake Verity and what did he found? An egg. He couldn't decide between to keep it or to cook it and put it in his rucksack. After some weeks the egg hatched and a furry, sweet, _pink_ and cute Skitty came out.

Skitty wasn't only cute is was also strong…against weak enemies, but strong.

When a rival dared to knock out Skitty, wrath pervaded Wunos and the rival could only pray to have half of his bones not broken.

One day Skitty fell on a moonstone and this caused it to evolve.

Yes, Delcatty was very good-looking…but not particularly invincible.

_Ok dear, you are forgiven…but if you don't win next time… _is the sentence that Delcatty heard the most.

**Beautifly's story**

"Wow, with this Wurmple I'm going to have a Dustox!"

These were Wunos' words when he caught the future Beautifly.

When Silcoon evolved Wunos wasn't so upset, in fact Beautifly crushed Gardenia at the gym battle…but the bug pokémon had several problems: he was so delicate that a little gust sent it miles away!

"Beautifly, you're an idiot! Return here, now!" always yelled its trainer.

In some obscure manners Beutifly reached an high level so Wunos decided to keep it…until he found one better.

**Flygon's story**

A Flygon! You're gonna say _Wow, a great pokémon!_. Well…more or less.

Flygon was first a Trapinch. A Trapinch that Wunos had to keep forcedly because it was her mother's gift.

"A Trapinch? Well…thank you mom, it's very…very…kind of you!" he said when he saw it for the first time with all the hypocrisy he had in the blood.

Trapinch had some potential that Wunos wouldn't accept and he always looked for an excuse to put it in the box forever until the day it evolved.

It happened near Veilstone City.

A terrible duo of Cooltrainers was battling Wunos: they defeated all Wunos' team and he had to send out his last two pokémon…Trapinch and Beautifly VS Raichu and Monferno!

Obviously Beautifly lost in two turns, but also the Monferno fainted.

As if they were in a film, with bravery and risk, Trapinch faced Raichu and managed to defeat it…it was to be expected.

Trapinch glowed of a white light and evolved (finally) in a Vibrava that evolved in Flygon months later.

Flygon was Wunos' transport mean due to its ability to use Fly but was so distracted that he hit its companions when using Earthquake.

Flygon announcement was _And now it's time for…oh no…Flygon!_

**Octillery's story**

As you can guess, Octillery was the only one able to swim.

Imagine the scene when Octillery carried Wunos across the water…half sinking and gasping.

It was one of the strong of the team (if it didn't meet grass-type enemies) and capable of learning every beam move (ice beam, bubble beam, hyper beam…not solar beam, but Wunos was working for that).

When it was a Remoraid, Octillery didn't obey to Wunos and shot its beams everywere…the auroras seen in Hearthome City weren't natural.

After all Octillery managed to defeat Volkner of Sunyshore city…battling against Volkner's Octillery.

Strangely, Octilery began to obey when he listened to the sweet and warm words of Wunos _If you don't do what I say, I' going to eat fried octopus this evening!_

**Mismagius' story**

Mismagius was the only one of the team to be not hated or insulted by its trainer.

Wunos was wandering in Eterna Forest and captured a Misdreavus accidentally. After a little time he was attacked by trainers dressed as if they were astronauts and Misdreavus saved him. It became his strongest pokémon…even if he was disgusted by ghosts.

Before the League Challenge Wunos made it evolve.

"How did I managed to get here?" asked Wunos to himself looking the first star of the night shining in the purple sky.

Another trainer exited the building yelling something like "god…darn…attack". The trainer took one of his balls an threw it. A Gyarados appeared in a cascade of dazzling sparkles. The trainer jumped on the pokémon preparing to descend the League's waterfall, but he went near Wunos when he noticed him.

"You lost too?" he asked.

"Yes…" mumbled Wunos.

"I nearly defeated…who was he again? Ah, Lucian. I lost to his…ehm…great bell."

"I understand…"

"You don't seem very happy."

"Well, I lost to the Champion. It's so upsetting. I could do it…if I hadn't that team."

"Do you believe in your team?" asked again the trainer.

"_Are you here to make me a philosophy lesson?_" thought Wunos before answering "No."

"The problem is here, you should…"

"Dear, you didn't have a waterfall to pass? Please, don't make me a sermon on those boring things like friendship or love and leave me alone!"

Wunos stood up and walked away in an excess of pride.

Wunos was watching the box situation.

"A Palkia, a Milotic, a Gengar…" he mumbled "Perhaps I should change my team."

He looked at the six balls aligned on a table next to him.

He knew he would have never changed his team even if someone offered millions of money.

_ The end_


End file.
